


some people are artists, you are art yourself.

by heartsclub



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Heart-to-Heart, Holding Hands, I'm Bad At Tagging, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Moonlight, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 15:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsclub/pseuds/heartsclub
Summary: "art flowers blossom as you smile, minho. you shine with your pure heart and that's how I found the path that always leads me to you when I'm found in the dark. I'm glad someone, somehow, brought us together."





	some people are artists, you are art yourself.

chan and minho met at a party both of them didn't want to be. the two boys were trying hard to find a place to fit in even if that meant to be in a place with loud bad music that would probably turn into headaches. 3 years later, they found in each other somewhere safe to stay. 

 

\- do you think the moon gets shy when we look at her too much? — chan says, looking fondly at the sky as the natural light shines upon the both of them, laying down on the warm grass. he found himself waiting for the other to laugh at what he said, because he just wanted to hear that exact sound. it worked. 

\- why do you think that? — minho says within his soft laugh.

\- i get shy when you look at me. you just have this thing in you, this little speck of shininess that lights up the room when you come around. i just thought that, maybe, the moon shares the same feeling as me.

silence fulfills the open sky they were in, but not an awkward one. they were happy. hands intertwined and hearts racing, minho looked away from the moon and stared at the one of his own. 

\- do you believe we were meant to be together? or something related to those kinds of soulmate things?

 

\- well, we weren't actually waiting for each other to show up, right? but art flowers blossom as you smile, minho. you shine with your pure heart and that's how I found the path that always leads me to you when I'm found in the dark. so if these “soulmate things” exist, I'm glad someone, somehow, brought us together.

\- yeah, me too. i'm glad that we can be together even when the storm comes. even when the moon gets shy.

**Author's Note:**

> SO...... i wish i could say that this is my first time writing fluff, but this is actually my first time writing. ever. it is really short and i was keeping it in my docs as a project? but i decided to post it anyway. you are very appreciated and welcomed to leave a comment if you feel like doing so, constructive criticism is always accepted since this is just me trying something new. oh, and english is not my first language, so if you find grammatical errors, you can also correct me!! hope you liked it :D


End file.
